Institutional Research Foundation Core: The Core goal is to provide a research environment that facilitates and supports the conduct of research. (Goal 1) A) Plans for the Faculty Research Center have been completed and a bid for the renovation of space construction has been accepted. All of the elements detailed in the application, including wiring for electronic communications, presentations, and other linkages, are included in plans for the physical space. Equipment has been ordered. The space has 10 offices for Center staff and space for 10 graduate assistants as well as conference facilities with video over IP capabilities. B) Most of the software has been acquired with multiple licenses and installed on computers in the department. Several volumes that support the variety of research methodologies of the researchers have been acquired and are available. In addition, the library has several texts specializing in the subjects'interest to the researchers, and others for reference (e.g., style, word usage).